Dirty Texts
by DreamHolder
Summary: Female America texts England at night and things get sexy dirty. Please R&R


((Female America and Male England))

It was late evening and England was getting ready for bed. His day had been pretty typical, with wild meetings and a late night at the pub. He changed his clothes that reeked of smoke and alcohol before folding down his bed. His eyes feeling heavy, he couldn't wait for sleep.

Suddenly, the phone in his pocket begins to shake with warning of a message. "Oh what now?" He groaned, pulling out his phone. "I am too tire for anymore work today."

Reading only the name of the sender brings small interest to him. "America." He whispers the name as if it were a secret even the walls must not hear. "What could she possibly want at this time of night?" His temper slowly began to sour as he thought of how stupid the young girl had been acted today at the meeting.

He opened the message with a sigh and reads, "Hey Iggy, I'm naked right now." Reading the words over three times to make sure he hadn't read them wrong, England's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Why the bloody hell would she send me something like this?" He yelled at his phone before quickly replaying to the message with, "I'm about to go to bed. Be sure to cover up, it's a chilly night."

Quickly after sending the message, England set his phone on the bedside table and laid down in bed hoping to drift into sleep quickly. But America had other plans and set his phone off again. "You have got to be kidding me." He moaned before grabbing his phone and reading the message through tired eyes.

"Mmmm I'm so wet right now." America had typed with a winking smiling face at the end. England's jaw dropped.

"How indecent!" He replied back at once without thinking. "That is no way for a lady to speak."

England's heart was now racing at the thought. America was naked? She was wet? Was she alone? Why did she want him to know? Could it be she was touching herself? Could it be she was thinking of him? He flushed at the ideas swarming in his brain.

Soon his phone buzzed again. This time in desperation for answers, he snapped the message open in a flash. "It feels so good." America had replied, now with a heart at the end.

England's mind began to crate sinful images of what America was doing. Her large breasts bouncing as her fingers' movements bring her pleasure. Feeling himself grow hard, with trembling hands he replied, "Why the bloody hell are you messaging me about this?"

This time America responed instantly with, "Because it's always lonely without you…"

"Wait?" England yelled to the things around him in complete surprise. "What is she trying to say?" He messaged back, "America… you really mustn't speak like this."

Placing a hand on his now full erection, he wondered if he should get up and take care of it cleanly in the restroom. But there was no time before America replied again.

"It's hot but it feels nice…" Another heart finished her message and finished turning England on. His erection began to feel the way America described, hot but nice.

"I wish I was there." He typed from his heart but his brain feared to send it. It was too risky. These words might come back to haunt him. What if France found the message and never let him live it down? What if it would turn America off to think of what he was thinking? All these things filled his brain while he slipped his free hand down his pants. It was a risk he was willing to take. Hitting send, he grabbed hold of his burning manhood and slowly began to pump himself while waiting for a reply.

A minute went by before America replied. England found it hard for himself simply to grab the phone beside him. "That would be so amazing! You should come over, like right now. I'm almost done with this."

Feeling a little more daring, England responded while pumping himself quicker. "I hope you're ready for something hot again then. I'm almost done too."

The thought of being able to touch America in ways he'd wanted to ever since her boobs grew in sent him over the edge in a quick orgasm. He wanted nothing to slow him down from getting what he most desperately wanted. Sitting up in his mess, he read the next text.

"Wait a minute…" America messaged back. "I thought you were going to bed. There's no way you are done sleeping yet."

Now understanding the side France is always on, England found is easy to type his sexy side. "I decided to join in your little game soon after you first messaged me. And although I do agree it is hot yet nice, I believe we can make it even better together."

"So we should take a bath together? teehee" America replayed back making England's eyes widen and his jaw drop. "I really fooled you huh Iggy?"

A winking face mocked the older country for a minute straight before he replay back, "I'm going to sleep."

Quickly America replied back, "I love you Iggy!" with a few hearts at the end.

England replied back and drifting to sleep, "I love you too. But next time you text me stuff like this, I will rape you." *winking smile*


End file.
